Can't Kill A Stone
by Simply Lily
Summary: The shortest adventure the Doctor and Rose have ever had, and the fluffiest fluff I have ever written. A 1,700 words oneshot about how the Doctor is maniacal and Rose is worshiped, just the way I like them. 10Rose oneshot, spoilers to 3x10. Very fluffy.


**Title:** Can't Kill A Stone

**Author:** simplylily

**Rating:** PG

**Ships:** 10\Rose. Harmless fluff.

**Spoilers:** Doctor Who – 3x10 – Blink.

**Summary:** A response to the July Picture Prompts (picture 21). The shortest adventure the Doctor and Rose have _ever_ had, and the fluffiest fluff I have ever written. A 1,700 words one-shot about how the Doctor is maniacal and Rose is worshipped, just the way I like 'em!

-

Rose nudged his shoulder, "Doctor?"

He didn't turn around, just kept fiddling with the electricity box. "Someone's been messing about with this," he commented, somewhat troubled. "Aw, this is all wrong!" he suddenly exclaimed. "All _completely_ wrong. Silly alien sabotage, is what it is. I'll tell you that. _Very_ amateur work. Honestly, this is insulting!"

Rose rolled her eyes and nudged him again, shivering ever so slightly. "Doctor?"

"And the wiring's all wrong. What were they even _trying_ to do? This is just…"

"_Doctor_!"

He wheeled around, task completely forgotten. "What is it, Rose?" he asked frantically, edging closer to her protectively out of instinct.

Rose blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed at all this concern when it was really quite silly. "Uh, sorry. Never mind. Get back to it."

The Doctor almost huffed. _Humans_. Never trust their own instincts, always trying to look all brave. "Rose? Come on, what is it?" he insisted.

She shrugged, "It's silly, really. You look quite busy there."

He turned to face her fully, making sure she knew he was concentrated on her. "Out with it. I'm not moving until you say."

Rose sighed, before her face involuntarily lost all traces of color. She stared at something behind the Doctor's head. "It's just… that statue? The lion? Before, it… it sorta looked like it was… moving? And now it sorta looked like that again." The Doctor's paleness rivaled hers, and she instantly started apologizing, "No, but, it's silly, I said. Statues; never liked them, they always creep me ou…"

"Rose?" he croaked, interrupting her.

Well, that tone was certainly alarming. "What?"

"Are you _looking_ at it?" he asked tensely.

Rose frowned. "Uh… yeah?"

He nodded abruptly, "Keep doing that a minute."

Rose nodded back, staring at the statue. Again, the Doctor wheeled around, sonic screwdriver held firmly in front of him, only this time he was facing the statue and positioned protectively in front of her. Now, the Doctor did usually enjoy indulging her, but this was a bit much. Rose started to think, with sheer horror, that maybe there was something else to it.

"Alright, you can stop looking now. I don't have to blink." His voice was terse. So very terse. He knew, but he couldn't soften it for the world. He felt Rose shiver against him. "Now, Rose? Are you alright?"

"I dunno," she blurted.

Well, that'll have to do, he thought. "Good enough," he said. "Give me your hand." She did, without hesitation. "And lead me back to the TARDIS. Slowly. No sudden movements. And breathe. I've got it. We'll be alright."

"But what…"

"I promise, I'll explain in the TARDIS. Just… slow, steady steps." He knew the magic words, "Go on, Rose. I trust you."

He felt Rose nod, suddenly determined. She led him by the hand, carefully and cautiously, as he stared at the lion, unyielding, sonic screwdriver pointed right at it, though he knew it'd be no use. _You can't kill a stone, but a stone can kill you, when you turn your head away, when you blink._ Sooner than he expected, he heard Rose's key twist through the lock. Bless her. A moment later they were safely inside the TARDIS, and the door was locked behind him.

The Doctor released the breath he had been holding. He swept Rose off her feet and spun her around. "_Very_ good, Rose!" he cheered breathily. "_Brilliant_! Excellent powers of observation! Eyes like a hawk! Well, a Trasken Hawk, they're better. _Well_, maybe even a Nit'zaohon Hawk, they're the best!"

Rose chuckled nervously, "Well, that's nice, but… _what_?"

He put her down and led her to the console, where they could sit comfortably.

"You were right," he said. "That statue was moving. Usually their eyes are supposed to be covered, but I'm thinking that one's pretty _smug_. Really, he's just being silly, playing with fire."

Rose blinked, but didn't even bother to ask what the bloody hell he was talking about. She hoped he'd get the message.

The Doctor nodded, because he did get it. "They're creatures from another world. They're only statues when you see them. _The Lonely Assassins, _they used to be called. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and no one knows how many there really are. They've survived this long because they have the perfect defense: they're quantum locked."

Rose took a deep breath, "What's that?"

He noticed she was almost falling from her chair, trying to lean forward to pay attention, so he edged closer to her with his seat. "They don't exist until they're being watched," he explained, leaning his head in her direction. "The moment they are seen, they freeze into rock. That's why their eyes are usually covered, to keep them from looking at each other."

She was really shivering now. This was one of her worse childhood nightmares coming to life all around her. She almost wished for some Gelth instead. "And when they're not… watched?"

"They're quicker than the wind," the Doctor said gravely. "Which is why we're very, _very_ lucky you've spotted them. _Very_ lucky," he repeated, grinning at her. "I think they sabotaged those wires, so that I'd be distracted and turn my back."

"What do they want from you?"

"The TARDIS, obviously," he answered, looking around his lovely ship. "They're probably waiting for us to come out. _As if_. Wonder what they did to clear the street like that… there's lots of them around earth, but they can hardly move around. There's always _something_ around on this busy little world. Even a bird or an _ant _does the trick. I wonder-"

"Doctor!" she interrupted when it was clear he was about to ramble on.

Again, he haltered, his thought cast aside. "Yes?"

Rose had to grin. Some days he floated around on his own busy cloud, and some days he eagerly took into account every word she uttered, coincidental and random as it may be. "How did you know _that_ one was the… assassin thing?"

He frowned, "What'd you mean?"

She shrugged, "Well, there was another one, just behind you. He looked just the same. How do you know he wasn't an evil statue?" She scratched her head distractedly. "Mind you, it was still creepy. Couldn't take my eyes off it…" She suddenly noticed the Doctor had abruptly risen from his chair and was now frantically checking the screen. "Doctor? What is it?"

The Doctor slapped his head, "Rassilion! You're right! There is another one! I didn't even _notice_ that one."

Rose got up too, "_What_? You mean…"

He turned his gaze to her sharply, though not angrily. "We could have been…" His voice died out as his face started to break into a smile, "And you never took your eyes of it? Not for a second?"

She shrugged, "Well, I didn't know I wasn't _supposed _to."

"Even better!" he chirped, sweeping her off again. "Brilliant, I say! Always brilliant!" He planted a soft kiss to her forehead, and said quietly, "My brilliant, _brilliant _Rose. Be completely lost without you, I'd be."

Rose smiled, blushing despite herself, "Never thought I'd get so much credit for being scared silly of a stone statue!"

"_Human _fears!" he hooted happily, embracing her again. "_Magnificent_! Best fears in the whole universe! Very intuitive. Especially yours, my _brilliant_ Rose!"

Now she was practically beaming with delight. "They must be real dangerous, for you to get like this."

He pulled back slightly to get a better look of her face, a pout forming rapidly, "Are you saying I don't usually appreciate you? Out loud?"

"Not like _this_," she laughed.

"Well, that's horrific!" the Doctor declared, his arms still wrapped around her. "That's very bad! That's not good at all. One might say, that's _unforgivable_ of me!"

"Doctor?"

"Yes, brilliant Rose?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you catching a Time Lord flue of some kind?"

The pout returned, full force. "What? Can't I just appreciate my lovely Companion?"

Oh, it was a bloody losing battle, arguing with a maniacal Doctor who acted about a tenth of his age on the best of days. And it's not like she was gonna refuse positive attention from him, but what about the killer statues?

The response came a moment ago, when the TARDIS was clearly pushed off the street. Rose and the Doctor were thrown about the ship, and of course he had to land on top of her, because science was not a gentleman and was not about to soften her blow. She ached all over. The Doctor pinned them both down, which was also painful, but less so, and at least they weren't flailing around with the poor, tortured ship.

"It's real easy to trick them," the Doctor managed somehow, barely hanging on. "Real easy, if they'd just _stop_!"

The rocking continued for a bit more, but it was clear that the Lonely Assassins were slowly coming to realize that their genius plan was stupid and doomed to fail.

The minute they stopped, the Doctor was on his feet. Rose remained limp on the floor and tried to think of England. She heard him pulling levers and pushing buttons, and then he called, "Ha! Told you, didn't I? Easy as pie! Just get them to look at each other, it's all there is to it. They're not real smart. They just don't seem to get that the TARDIS is _impenetrable._"

She nodded, and barely murmured, "Isn't she just?"

The Doctor hopped his way to her, still deep into his rambling. "You know, they take you out of your time, force you to live a life in a foreign time." He helped her to her feel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Imagine that, living in the fifties, or maybe even in the Roman time! Hopefully not Victorian England, are you hurt, by the way?"

"Nah," she sighed bravely. "But do you still want to… _appreciate _me?"

"Oh, yes!" he nodded eagerly. "Anything you want. Ask away."

"Milk and cookies by the bed?"

He frowned, "That's it? No volcanoes or something? Maybe an island that's _all _pink? That's very you."

Rose resolve remained, "You can add some buttered toast, 'f you want."

The Doctor let out a sigh that sounded very much like '_humans'_. "Five minutes, go get into your jammies."

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, Doctor!"

"Sure about that island?"

"Oh, if you absolutely _insist_."


End file.
